


Where the hell have you been?

by Euxsvt



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Emotions, F/M, I suck at writing I'm sorry, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euxsvt/pseuds/Euxsvt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael had been wondering where his soulmate was since he was sixteen, until he bumped into him when he was walking home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the hell have you been?

**Author's Note:**

> This may suck I don't write too many fics but tell me if you like it.

Michael was sixteen when the emotions from his apparent 'soul mate' started coming to his mind, he was dumbfounded at first, but also wondered why the fuck they were always happy, this idiot seemed to never be upset about anything always so cheerful and laid back.

There was on one account where the person was sad, he was woken by the feeling that he was about to cry, which in his defense actually saddened him, the cheerfulness of his or her changing to one of depression and loneliness but he brushed it off and went back to sleep.

He was twenty four now, the emotions continued to pile in from the stress to the normal happy-go-lucky emotions he was used to getting, but as he woke that morning it felt different, almost closer somehow.

As they would meet the feeling of the others emotions would both stop and the first words they say to each other would etch into the skin on their left or right hip, somewhere that only their soul mates could see say they were becoming intimate.

Michael was sick and tired of it though, the universe deciding that he would be with someone he hasn't even met yet and it's been eight long years, what did this guy or girl live in China or something? 

He could only huff as another day went by which as he thought about it, he was the unluckiest bastard in this town, all of his friends finding their soul mates long before him; one of his closest friends, Ray, had found his soul mate Tina a few years before, they were now moving in together. Geoff, his boss had found his, Griffon, and they already had a kid named Millie this made him wonder where the hell this person was.

He pulled himself out of bed and slipped on one of his T-shirts, halfway out of the door he grabbed one of his beanies, walking to work he greeted all of his coworkers before sitting down at his desk.

He went to search for his headset, remembering he took it home yesterday he groaned and slammed his fist angrily into his desk, standing to walk out of the door. “I'll be right back, I forgot my headphones.” 

He made his way out of the office and down the street, grumbling somewhat angrily that he forgot the thing he made sure to write a note for to remember. As he continued to mutter curses under his breath he felt someone bump into him, only pissing him off more.

He looked up to see a man a few inches taller than him, blonde/brown hair and a big ass nose that actually seemed to fit him, it wasn't until he rasped out his words that he felt a sting near right his hipbone. “S-Sorry mate, I wasn't watching where I was going.”

Michael only smirked and spoke up after him. “Well your accent explains where in the hell you've been...”


End file.
